


Day of watching the twins

by Aliensquidkitty



Series: Two Dragons, One Soul [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Velana goes to Whiterun for a day and leaves Miraak with Their six year old twins. what trouble can they get in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of watching the twins

“I will be going to Whiterun for only a day. You can handle them Miraak.” Velana commented as she looked at the nord who gave her a look of terror. Velana wore a simple blue dress that hugged her curves, her blonde hair was pulled into a braid that rested on her neck. She had a coy look on her face as she watched the man look down almost fighting with himself. “You will be fine.” she murmurs before pressing a soft kiss to his lips before walking out the door.

 

Not even an hour later Miraak had a bucket of water at his side as Vili and Roggar ran around the house giggling and causing trouble, two things had already been set on fire from his youngest daughter. Why!? Why did she get her mothers gift of Shouting?! Vilanna laughed as she lept over a chair and “YOL!” more fire... this time at a mounted hoarker head. The man sighed and grabbed the bucket of water and threw it at the poor animal head. It was slightly singed but it was not too bad; he looked around before hearing silence... that was never a good sign. Ever.

 

Miraak carefully got up and walked upstairs to see his twins passed out on their bed. He sighed as he grabbed an extra fur and walked up to them. He gently laid the fur over Vilanna and Roggar; Little Roggar who looked more like his father than his mother cuddled more into the fur while his sister was clinging to him it seemed. Miraak smiles softly and leans down kissing both of their heads softly. He admits that these two had changed him more than he cared to admit, _You here me akhatosh! Don't you dare take my children away! Or my Love! I will come after you in sovengaurd if you do. I will protect them for as long as I can! They are my blood and my responsibility; you touch Velana I will follow her. That woman brought me back from the darkness of Mora and I will not go back to that man!_ He internally challenged as he gently picked up his children and sat upright in the soft bed, laying the two on each side of him. A fond smile crossed his face as he rests his head on the headboard; black eyes close as he aimed for a nap.

 

Velana returned to a quiet house, a confused expression crossed her face as she looked around the main room. No children... no Miraak... okay. She was officially confused, she admits it too. Velana made her way upstairs and was greeted with quite the sight; Miraak was fast asleep with Vilanna on his left and Roggar on his right. Her daughter was clinging to her father like a giant teddy bear while Roggar had his head tucked under his fathers arm. Velana shook her head and smiles softly as she went back down to clean her armor and look over her weapons.

 


End file.
